


【卡鸣】专属陷阱<四>

by Fantasist_all



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasist_all/pseuds/Fantasist_all
Summary: 啊，我果然还是不太会写肉唉
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	【卡鸣】专属陷阱

要说习惯是个很可怕的事情，鸣人不过是这样光裸着身子，四肢着地了两天，便已然有些适应了这种生活，甚至有时窝在沙发旁时还觉得这样相处也不错，像是他有了家人一般。  
  
而卡卡西呆在家里的时间越来越长了，经常会牵着他盘腿坐在沙发上，不过却不和他说话，鸣人既不能上去沙发，也因为被牵着不能去别处，总是趴了没一会儿就无聊到睡着了，卡卡西也不出声，就放任他睡着，只是，他睡相不大好……  
  
脖子一勒，鸣人难受地蹙了蹙眉，但因为这种情形在这两天上演了太多次，他倒是没被勒醒，只身体下意识地往沙发那挪了挪，等到脖子重新舒服起来就又砸吧砸吧嘴睡过去了，这没心没肺地模样看得卡卡西好笑，他用脚趾夹住鸣人的尾巴向外稍稍扯了扯，窝着的少年摇了摇屁股，追着被扯出一小节的肛塞将它吞了回去。  
  
好孩子，不过……  
  
鸣人是被肚子“咕”醒的，还没睁眼就循着香味爬到了厨房门口，被卡卡西弹了额头才清醒，男人在他面前举着他的盘子走到桌子边放下，他急忙跟过去，迫不及待想享用今日份的晚餐，结果刚巴巴爬过去就见那盘子里一片的绿色。  
  
那是一整盘蔬菜面。鸣人觉得他胃里的馋虫都被吓得缩回去了，他艰难地咽了口口水，不敢置信地仰头问卡卡西：“老师，这不会就是我的晚饭吧？”  
  
声音颤抖的很明显，卡卡西心里一乐，但面上却是沉了下去，他拉开餐桌前的椅子坐下，脚尖踏在鸣人腰上，“该叫什么，鸣人？”  
  
没错，他是故意的。不和他说话让他无法适应称呼，再稍一刺激他，他就会犯错，犯了错，便要惩罚。  
  
被踩的身体一颤，鸣人心道一声糟糕，连忙讨好地叫了“主人”来补救，然而卡卡西的脸色并没回暖，鸣人心里一咯噔，没敢再说话，只又悄悄往卡卡西身边挪了挪。

卡卡西瞥了一眼抿唇略显不安的少年，去厨房将自己那份端出来，同样的蔬菜面，只不过分量明显多于鸣人的。  
  
主人今天和自己吃的是同样的饭菜，不知为何鸣人心里居然有些高兴，于是看卡卡西吃了小半后也慢腾腾爬到食盘前咬住了摆放精致的西兰花，结果刚入口就有些忍受不了，但又不敢吐出来，只能边嚼边在心里吐槽难吃。

最终那盘大多是蔬菜的蔬菜面也没能被吃完，剩了一多半在那，卡卡西见他不吃了就将盘子收了去厨房刷洗，他是平静的很，被留在餐桌边的鸣人就不太平静了。  
  
事实证明鸣人的忐忑是有理由的。他此时努力用脚尖去够地面来维持身体的平稳，然而仅有一只脚尖堪堪着地的他根本无法站稳，只能通过一点一点的方式让自己起码少转半圈。而造成这一状况的男人正倚在墙边欣赏着自己的杰作。  
  
双手被缚在背后的少年，微蜜色的肌肤与艳丽的红绳，一边大腿被向上抬高吊起，无法控制向前倾倒的身体。  
  
这是他的宠物，他的鸣人。  
  
少年紧紧咬住下唇，润泽的唇瓣透着血色，他正和自己较着劲，非得让自己站个稳当，然而这根本是不可能的事情，卡卡西在心里表示同情。  
  
卡卡西走上前去亲了亲鸣人的额头，微微粗糙的布料触感让鸣人瞪大眼睛看向他，震惊的小模样可爱的紧，却也更让人想要欺辱他。  
  
视线向下移，少年腿间的小家伙也和它的主人一般，可爱精致。卡卡西弯下腰用食指甲面轻弹了两下那软趴趴的物什，那粉嫩的小家伙立马激灵地晃了晃，鸣人甚至一个脚软，自己便全然依靠绳子的力量吊在空中打着晃。  
  
“看来是没用过这里了？”  
  
调笑的话语传到少年耳中，他羞恼到皱眉，自己先前只想着捣乱和忍术了，怎么可能…怎么可能……  
  
根本不用回答，光是这副表情就足以让卡卡西猜到答案，他掩在面罩下的唇角勾起，大拇指在少年粉嫩软滑的龟头上轻轻打着圈摩擦，不消一会儿便让那小巧的阴茎颤悠着竖了起来，卡卡西打趣地抬头瞧了一眼鸣人现在的表情，手上动作没停，上下快速撸动着，少年初次体验这种快感，哪能承受得起这般强烈的感觉，不过四五回就喷出一小股白浊。  
  
少年的薄精全数射在了卡卡西修长的手上，此时失了力气，被吊着打转。鸣人急促喘息着，还有些消化不了这样的快感，额上多了些细汗，双颊也是早已爬上绯色，他脑子有些转不过来，懵懵懂懂觉得这似乎不是宠物的待遇，但卡卡西根本不给他思考的时间。  
  
卡卡西用干净的手拉下面罩，轻舔了下手背上属于少年的体液，惊地少年呼吸都停了，那，那可是从尿尿的地方出来的，老师他居然……  
  
“是甜的呢。”  
  
怎么可能！  
  
鸣人想说些什么，然而嘴张了半天也没能说出半个字，只吃惊地看着笑吟吟的卡卡西，看着他用左手抹了抹右手背上的白浊，虽然抹去了一些，但还是有粘腻的水渍残留在上面。卡卡西两指搓了搓，忽然抬头看向鸣人。  
  
两人间的距离越来越近，鼻尖的麝香味也愈发浓重，卡卡西将两指放进少年微张的口中。  
  
“舔干净。”  
  
鸣人下意识的合上双唇，舌头一下下舔着男人带着薄茧的指腹，直到舌尖尝到属于体液的苦味他才后知后觉地开始挣扎，方才柔顺的小舌此时拼命地抗拒着双指的进入，不停地想要将卡卡西的手指向外推，卡卡西却顺着他的舌头在他口腔里搅动起来，少年无法闭合嘴巴，分泌的涎液溢出口腔，顺着下巴落在了地上。  
  
等到感觉到鸣人喉咙蠕动，艰难吞咽着口中的口水，卡卡西才将手指抽出来，带出了一条银丝，他故意将那银丝拖长，展示给鸣人看，待银丝断裂落下后无奈地道：“怎么办，你把地毯弄脏了。”  
  
对于卡卡西这无耻的行径，鸣人，鸣人羞的不敢看他。少年偏着头躲避他的视线，却被卡卡西捏着下巴掰了回来。  
  
“先是称呼，之后又弄脏地毯，你说，我要怎么罚你？”  
  
汗珠从额前滑落，稍显轻佻的语句令鸣人身体紧绷，他不知道接下来会发生什么，不过结合他现在的处境…鸣人咽了咽唾液，口中还发着苦，但因为紧张，他忽略了这微末的味道，只是身体竟更加敏感了，尤其是当卡卡西的指尖从乳尖滑到腰侧，那酥麻的感觉让他一阵止不住的痉挛。  
  
“主人……”  
  
卡卡西揉了揉鸣人的头，在他耳边轻声道：“别怕。”  
  
压低的声音低沉又性感，鸣人只觉得像是有一股电流从耳朵传向心脏，痒痒的。  
  
安慰是安慰了，该有的惩罚还是一分不能少的。卡卡西拿着锁精环将鸣人的小阴茎扣住，免得他在接下来射太多次，对身体不好。  
  
毕竟还是个孩子，卡卡西边扣挖着少年的粉穴边想。他将有着催发情欲效果的药膏细致涂抹在少年的肠壁上，可怜那柔嫩的肠肉在手指的侵犯下颤抖着，鸣人好不容易等到卡卡西结束了涂抹，就又被塞进了一个圆润的东西进来。  
  
粉色的跳蛋在挤进菊穴一半后便整个都被吸了进去，少年难受的收缩使得它更加向里了些，鸣人哼唧一声，本能的想要将它排出去，但跳蛋本就光滑，更何况还有一个不怀好意的卡卡西堵在穴口外，菊穴中刚冒出一点粉色便被卡卡西用手指故意又戳了回去，于是便又是一声呻吟。  
  
卡卡西听着一声声难耐的呻吟，眸色也逐渐暗下去，但鸣人还是太小了。

他刚升起的旖旎心思忽然就一点也不剩了，在心里叹了口气，起身打开了跳蛋开关。

而后穴从刚刚开始就变得奇怪的鸣人，只觉得那隐秘处越来越热，还痒痒麻麻的，被推进来的异物突然的震动虽然吓的他一个哆嗦，却缓解了后穴的瘙痒。

鸣人想伸手去挠，却无奈手被捆缚在身后，只好扭动着试图让跳蛋去搔穴里的痒，但后穴还是变得愈发奇怪，他呼吸开始迷乱，一双湛蓝明眸湿润又茫然，他无助地看向罪魁祸首。

“卡卡西老师，哈啊…好，好奇怪…”

“嗯…老师，变得奇怪了…后面…”

鸣人的求助并未收到回应，卡卡西抱臂面无表情的倚在一旁，冷眼看着陷入情欲的鸣人，他脸颊上的红晕逐渐变深，身上更是铺上了一层桃色，他脚尖蜷缩着，因而身体失了控制，打着旋儿，像是一只蝶。

少年呻吟着，每一次喘息都透着致命的诱惑，他是被蛛丝缠住的蝶，却向着缚住他的毒蜘蛛乞求，渴望着那毒蛛让他解放。

一声声的老师叫的卡卡西心中有气，但带着情欲的小奶音却让他心里软的一塌糊涂，他上前扶住不停晃动的少年，抹去他眼角的水珠，语气轻柔的不行。

“还记得犯了什么错么？”

“唔？”

鸣人眼神依然迷茫，口中还在呻吟。犯错？什么…

失了焦的瞳孔茫然的跟随着卡卡西的身影，好一会儿才想起他被罚的根本原因。

是主人…

卡卡西老师，是主人。

跳蛋跳动着想要往里钻去，鸣人扭着臀部努力想将它挤出去，跳蛋却因为他的动作震动着贴上了一个小小的凸起。

“哈啊！”

鸣人尖叫一声，身体不住地抽搐，唇角处甚至有涎液流出，强烈的快感使得他声音都带上了哭腔，更别说本就氤氲着水汽的眼睛，此时泪珠一颗连着一颗下落，将眼尾染上了潮红。

他润泽嫣红的唇瓣开合呻吟，有时能看见艳红的舌尖，藏匿在洁白牙齿后，让人想要吻过去，一探究竟。

“不要了…主人，唔…主人…”

“主人…”

……

卡卡西听着少年一声声叫喊着主人，从开始的生涩到后面的脱口而出，便知道这称呼以后会牢牢记在他脑中了，他将跳蛋的开关按掉，又轻柔小心的将他从绳索中解放出来，轻声安抚着神智被情欲侵蚀的少年。

“乖孩子，已经没事了。”

“主人…”

鸣人看着卡卡西轻柔地抱起自己，将手指伸进后穴中，他的菊穴已经因为半天的折磨软成了一滩水，卡卡西很容易就将手指探了进去，鸣人无力地收缩着后穴，一下下裹着卡卡西的手指。

“听话，放松。”

很奇怪的，鸣人在他开口后就慢慢放松下去，让卡卡西将跳蛋取了出来，他看着卡卡西，只觉得他突然间，突然间威严又不可侵犯。

而这个威严至极的人，却是他的，主人。

鸣人往卡卡西怀里拱了拱，抓紧了他的衣服，像是要透过这个衣服抓住些别的什么似的。

“主人？”

  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 啊，我果然还是不太会写肉  
> 唉


End file.
